


If It Makes You Happy

by havemy_heart



Series: Ice Cream 'verse [2]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid loves to watch Tyler swim and lets Tyler know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, 50ficlets. Prompt was Water. Second in the Ice Cream 'verse series.

Tyler loved swimming. Nothing else mattered but the pleasant stretch of muscles as he glided through the water. There were no powers here, just the simple push-pull as one lap led into the next.

He surfaced after making his final turn, hearing a soft splash from the far end of the pool. He stopped and raised his head, looking around, but saw no one else on the pool deck or in the water. His breathing was the only noise breaking the quiet calm.

Tyler was used to being the only person in the natatorium at the ungodly hour of 4 am. It was his sanctuary. He liked being alone with his thoughts as the rest of Spenser, including his lazy boyfriend, continued to sleep.

He shrugged and resumed his final lap, figuring he had just imagined the splash. All of a sudden, he was pulled under with a harsh tug on his leg. As quick as it had happened, the force pulling him under was gone and he surfaced, spluttering and spinning around, trying to find the culprit.

He was met with Reid, sporting a shit-eating grin.

"Dude, what the hell? Are you trying to drown me?" he demanded, throwing his goggles onto the pool deck.

"Sorry, babe. I couldn't resist. You're so hot when you're in the zone," Reid replied with a heated gaze.

Before he could ask why looking hot should require being pulled under, Reid gently pushed him to the edge of the pool. Bracing a hand to each side of Tyler's head, Reid slowly leaned in to kiss him. The taste of chlorine on Reid's lips was bitter, but Tyler's mouth opened under his boyfriend's, their tongues drawing patterns against each other.

As they separated for air, Tyler looked around, hoping they wouldn't get caught. Sure, they had recently come out, but he didn't really want one of his classmates walking in on something private. His concerns were quickly forgotten as Reid's mouth worked across Tyler's jaw to his throat. A low moan escaped from Tyler's lips as Reid softly sucked at his pulse point.

Tyler's fingers carded through Reid's hair, grasping at the wet strands as pleasure skittered over his whole body. The water lapped against them in a gentle rhythm and Tyler found it increasingly hard to think.

"Do-do you really want to do this here?" he managed to gasp out as Reid pushed Tyler's swim trunks down and off, throwing them outside the pool. The smooth tiles lining the pool felt good against Tyler's overheated skin.

As Reid slowly began stroking Tyler's erection, the youngest Son realized that Reid was also completely nude. The thought caused a bolt of arousal to shoot through him.

Reid lifted his head to reveal pupils blown wide with lust. He sped up his strokes and Tyler groaned at the added stimulation. The previously warm pool water now felt cool against his increased body temperature.

"There's no one else here, baby," Reid murmured, his low, pleasure-soaked voice tightening Tyler's insides. "You know watching you swim makes me horny," he continued with a grin. "And I know you wanna help me do something about it."

Tyler groaned, flushing at Reid's words. He reached down and fisted Reid, knowing it was what his lover wanted. Reid's breathing stuttered as Tyler ran his thumb over the head. "Fuck, Ty, that's it. Just like that, baby," Reid gritted out.

As they each worked at pleasuring the other, their breathing grew heavier. Their mouths met again and again in a messy kiss, tongues sliding against each other, until they were both panting. Hands sped up, bringing them closer to completion.

Tyler moaned Reid's name as the water sloshed against them with their increased pace. The tell-tale tingling at the base of his spine told him he was almost there. A moment later he buried his face in Reid's neck, groaning out his release. Reid milked him through the rest of his orgasm, reminding Tyler to help Reid finish. Their harsh breathing was all that could be heard until Reid's cry echoed through the room as he fell over the edge.

For a moment neither boy moved, too blissed out to speak. They clung to the side of the pool, faces still buried in each other, gently floating in the water. Reid pressed a kiss to Tyler's neck and laughed.

"Damn, babe. You're too good at that." Reid punctuated his statement with a kiss. "Let's go back to the room so you can remind me what else you're good at," he added with a suggestive leer before pulling himself out of the water.

Tyler rolled his eyes and laughed at his boyfriend's cheesy line as he followed Reid onto the pool deck. "Sounds good, but, uh," he blushed as he looked into the pool. "I think we need to clean up in here first."

Reid followed Tyler's gaze to see the evidence of their pleasure in the water. He laughed loudly, his voice echoing in the natatorium. His eyes flashed with fire, turning black as he Used to clean the pool.

He turned around to see Tyler picking up his swim trunks and goggles. He had wrapped a towel around his waist and threw one to Reid.

As Reid wrapped the towel around himself, he noticed his lover's eyes flash before they appeared in their dorm room.

"So," Tyler smirked as Reid wrapped his arms around him. "You said something about finding out what I'm good at?"


End file.
